


The rest is still unwritten

by senjmoney



Series: Stupid MadaTobi AUs (перевод) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, Murder brings people together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjmoney/pseuds/senjmoney
Summary: Соулмейт АУ, где всё, что ты пишешь на себе, отражается на теле другого.Теги на русском: альтернативная вселенная - соулмейты; юмор; убийство объединяет.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Stupid MadaTobi AUs (перевод) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The rest is still unwritten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The rest is still unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515305) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Написано в ответ на аск в tumblr автора: секретные письма между враждующими кланами. маленький палочный человечек хаширама делает глупые вещи. инструкции для новой техники. возможности просто БЕЗГРАНИЧНЫ

Первое сообщение, которое Мадара получает от своего соулмейта, — это резкие, агрессивно-строгие иероглифы, с поразительной скоростью появляющиеся на его предплечье темно-синими чернилами.  
  
_Я надеюсь, ты не против супружества с убийцей, потому что я собираюсь прикончить своего брата.  
  
_ Какое-то время Мадара просто удивлённо смотрит на эти слова. Ему десять и он, до костей вымотанный и сытый по горло собственным неуклюжим детским телом, плетётся домой после тренировки у реки. У него в волосах ветки, сливающиеся с грязью синяки по всему телу и премерзкое настроение. Это, вероятно, наихудший возможный момент, чтобы получить сообщение от своего соулмейта.  
  
Учитывая всю ситуацию, отвечающая за вежливость часть мозга Мадары даёт сбой, и он хватает свои чернила и кисть. Отыскать чистый участок кожи на руке достаточно сложно, но он справляется.  
  
_Ну, если ты настолько нерасторопный, чтобы быть пойманным, то я сомневаюсь, что ты мне нужен.  
  
_ Ему требуется около семи секунд, чтобы понять, что именно он написал, но уже поздно стирать написанное и надеяться, что его соулмейт не успел ничего прочитать. Мадара проклинает себя и проводит рукой по спутанным волосам: действительно, просто _потрясающе,_ первые слова, которые от него получит его соулмейт, заявляют, что если _они недостаточно хороши в убийствах, то им не по пути…_  
  
Прохлада чернил касается его руки, и Мадара читает:  
  
_Я пытаюсь выбрать наиболее подходящий из трёх основных планов, и у меня есть ещё два для подстраховки. Планы с первого по четвёртый подразумевают несчастный случай, и я изображу соответствующую ситуации степень горя._  
  
Мадара непроизвольно смеётся. Это… это потрясающе, в самом деле. Он ждёт, пока чернила не исчезнут с его руки, а после устраивается поудобней и пишет: _Если ты ищешь место, где можно избавиться от тела, то река с сильным течением — лучший выбор._  
  
Спустя некоторое время его соулмейт пишет: _Я запомнил. Спасибо._  
  
Мадаре кажется, что его соулмейт благодарит не только за совет. Он улыбается, глядя на свою руку, как самый настоящий дурак, затем вновь берёт над собой контроль и отвечает: _Без проблем. Могу я спросить, что он сделал?_  
  
Ответ появляется практически незамедлительно, и иероглифы кажутся особенно яростными. _Он **сломал** мой любимый меч, пытаясь показать «крутые движения».  
  
_ Кажется, будущий сводный брат Мадары определенно идиот. Он сочувствующе морщится: по крайней мере Изуна, со всей своей активностью, точно знает, когда стоит прекратить валять дурака, и владение оружием Мадары — определённо один из таких моментов.  
  
_Я поддержу тебя во всех твоих многочисленных жизненных выборах,_ пишет он своему соулмейту. _И в этом особенно._  
  
Ещё одна пауза, и следующие за ней иероглифы уже не такие резкие, без прежней сердитой чёткости. _Спасибо,_ пишет его соулмейт. И после ещё более долгой нерешительной паузы добавляет: _Я Тобирама._  
  
Какое-то время Мадара стоит, уставившись на имя, пытаясь дышать несмотря на, казалось, застрявшее в горле сердце. И после, заставляя руку не дрожать, он отвечает: _Мадара. Я всегда счастлив избавить мир от идиотов._  
  
Вместо слов на его руке появляются несколько линий, образуя…  
  
Мадара смеется. Смеется так, как раньше смеялся только в детстве: не сдерживаясь, громко и ярко, потому что…  
  
Потому что прямо на его предплечье, нарисованные уверенной рукой, красуются маленький палочный человечек с торчащими во все стороны волосами, который душит другого, у которого причёска очень сильно напоминает горшок. Снизу подпись Тобирамы: _Спустя Десять Минут с Настоящего Момента или Когда Хаширама Откроет Свой Рот.  
  
_ И, что ж. Мадара, честно говоря, не особо задумывался о своей родственной душе, но, кем бы ни был Тобирама, Мадара подозревает, что они совершенно идеально подходят друг другу. Он усмехается и вновь берётся за кисть. _Если я тебе понадоблюсь…_  
  
_Нашим сигналом будет «встречай меня у реки»,_ быстро отвечает Тобирама. _Извини меня, он почти…_  
  
Слова обрываются длинным сине-фиолетовым мазком, словно кто-то с излишним энтузиазмом попытался отобрать кисть из руки Тобирамы. Мадара фыркает, уже готовясь помочь избавиться от тела, и взваливает на плечи свои вещи.  
  
Он улыбается и на этот раз не может придумать причину, чтобы этого не делать.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо, что прочитали! Вы можете поддержать меня своим отзывом (может, где-то есть не совсем удачный перевод, да и мне просто хочется с кем-нибудь покричать об этой милой серии), а автора оригинала Kudos'ом.


End file.
